Dinah Cooper
Dinah Cooper was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Elmer Buttons in After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay) and Theo Mercier in Under the Thunderdome (Case #77, or Case #21 of Pacific Bay). Profile Dinah is a 38-year-old cabaret dancer of African-American heritage. She has short black hair which reaches down and curls into her chin with a red headband around her forehead where a feather emerges from the back. She has brown-grey eyes and dons a red cabaret dress with stripes on it. She also wears gloves with her outfit, carries around a feather boa, and sports a gold beaded necklace. It is known that Dinah knows music and owns a storm survival kit. Role in Case(s) Dinah is a cabaret dancer at The Jazz Joint, a jazz club. After the Storm Dinah found herself in trouble for the first time after Amy Young and the player found a champagne with a flirty message (dusted by the player) directed towards Dinah. Dinah was happy about Elmer's death as she had to put up with being Elmer's favorite dancer not to mention being ogled by the saxophonist. Dinah wanted Elmer to be excluded from the dance club but her boss had her hands tied as she was required to dance to Elmer's tune, which didn't agree with Dinah's person somehow. Dinah was in serious trouble when Amy and the player found a taser in the costume box during the team's second investigation in The Jazz Joint in which Dinah admitted it was hers. Dinah carried a taser with her because even with a storm survival kit, Dinah felt that a taser would give her added protection, but in spite of Amy's beef with Dinah having a taser, Dinah carried a taser to fend herself from Elmer and because Elmer was a high profile saxophonist, her boss would fire her if she failed to keep Elmer happy, so she had to carry a taser just in case of Elmer's ogling. Although Dinah was found innocent after the killer was jailed for grand homicide, Dinah phoned Amy requesting help from her and the player. Since Amy had to file a wanton amount of reports, Yann Toussaint told Amy he would help the player instead, giving Amy time to finish up filing those reports. , Dinah's son.]] Dinah asked the player to help her find a cabaret outfit hidden by her son Louie in a place where no one could access it, putting Dinah at risk for termination if she didn't get her outfit in time. Although Yann and the player found Dinah's cabaret dress, the player had to go through the trouble of piecing it back together. The player's actions infuriated Louie because of his beliefs of Dinah being at work more than at home night after night, prompting Yann to admit to a fatherless Louie that he had to live his life as an orphan since he was 14 years of age. In spite of Louie's stubbornness, the player saved Dinah's job which she depends on to survive, although Yann told her that parenthood is no easy task and advised Louie to go easy on Dinah since the player took Dinah's job requirement to support Louie for granted. Under the Thunderdome Dinah found herself in trouble for the second time when Theo Mercier was found murdered in the Thunderdome stadium. Trivia *Dinah is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. Case Appearances *After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay) *Under the Thunderdome (Case #77, or Case #21 of Pacific Bay) DCooperPacificBay.png|Dinah, as she appeared in After the Storm (Case #74, or Case #18 of Pacific Bay). OG_SUS_218_602.jpg OG_SUS_221_605.jpg Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects